


Highway to hell

by Nijura



Series: I'd come for you [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Laufey (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Loki as model, Loki is with both Thor and Thanos, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Poor Loki, The Grandmaster is really bad, Trauma, good boyfriends, he just failed as a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: “Why are you calling me?”The Grandmaster audibly smiled, “we are working together Loki, why shouldn’t I call you?” Loki began to shiver and pulled the covers around him.“Please leave me alone, I will send my boyfriends after you.”The man laughed, “for what? I haven’t done anything wrong, the things I did to you are in the past.” Loki hissed at him, “you are despicable and I will not let you do anything to me ever again.”The Grandmaster laughed again, “Loki ah we both know that this is a lie.”This is the sequel to Rocky Roads and things are not getting easier for Loki.Now with his new job new troubles come for him.Will he be able to count on his boyfriends for support or does he have to face an old enemy all alone?





	1. The road so far

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is folks the first chapter.  
> I hope you like the cast.

Loki was nervously shifting from one foot to another and his brother smiled at him, “calm down Loki you practiced and you are good. Just go out there and nail it.”

Loki huffed a bit and tried to ignore his heart pounding in his chest. It was easy to say for his brother, since he only had to go on stage to get congratulated.

Taking a deep breath Loki stepped behind the guy who had to walk out in front of him and after getting his signal he walked on stage and down the catwalk.

Everything was so bright and flashy that he had a hard time keeping his face neutral. He let his gaze quickly roam over the people in the room but didn’t spot either of his boyfriends or parents.

He didn’t feel particularly sad about that, his father would most likely appear on the after party and it was likely that Thor and Thanos were somewhere trying to kill each other.

Loki reached the front end of the catwalk and remained there a few seconds so people could appreciate the new suit his brother designed, it was blue and paired with a black shirt and a nice silk tie, before he turned and walked back again.

Once out of the view of the audience he rushed to the side and quickly changed into another suit alongside a few of his fellow models. The women were getting a quick change of makeup while someone just brushed his hair and pulled it back into a bun while he fought with his cufflinks.

He needed a bit more assistance from the help than the other models, since he wasn’t quite used to this but everything worked out fine eventually and he was able to rush out with the next suit hugging his frame perfectly.

The show was over after another three runs for him and he sighed, relieved leaning against Byleist, “never again.” His brother laughed and patted his back, “Loki you will get the taste for this I bet you will, now let’s go and meet with dad, I want to hear his praise.”

Loki laughed and they went to the after party.

They entered the room and people cheered for the older brother while Loki was suddenly swept off his feet and engulfed into a bear hug.

“Thor! Stop it.”

The blonde man just laughed and kissed Loki deeply, “oh no my sexy man, you looked so good I wanted to snatch you and run.” Loki laughed but as soon as Thor let him go a gentle but big hand touched his chin and made him turn his head.

“You indeed looked ravishing little prince.”

Thanos kissed Loki and he blushed a bit, “you are here! I didn’t see either of you in the audience.” Thor shrugged, “we were in the back, you know how it is with big guys and views. We are always in the way.”

Loki chuckled and Thanos just shrugged, but they all turned as they heard Laufey call for his son. Loki excused himself and walked over to his father, smiling brightly.

The smile dropped the second he saw who was with him. Gast held an elegant glass filled with some cocktail and as he took a sip from it, his eyes found Loki’s and just the tiniest smile curled his lips.

Loki hated this man so much but it was hard to avoid seeing him now that he worked with his father again, also he always seemed to manage to get close to Loki no matter what they were doing.

Laufey smiled and hugged his son, “you did great out there boy, I am proud of you.” Gast nodded, “yes ah yes he did it was uh it was magnificent.”

Loki hugged his father back but evaded the touch from the other man, “thank you both, I tried my best not to embarrass Byleist.” Laufey chuckled, “good I really like that attitude.”

Loki slipped away as soon as possible to seek out his boyfriends. It was a bit weird still and Thor and Thanos’ constant bickering didn’t help much with it but he managed somehow.

Both of them made him feel safe however and that was what counted most, at the moment. Besides he was quite sure that Thanos had stopped stalking him since they got their arrangement.

Loki spotted him and quickly walked up to him wrapping an arm around his middle, it was a Saturday so it was technically his time to be with him. Thor didn’t much like it and they were still trying to work things out for the coming holidays.

Thanos smiled and put an arm around Loki’s shoulders, “there you are, did your father upset you?” Loki was always amazed just how good Thanos was in detecting his mood, he just hadn’t yet figured out that it was En Dwi Gast and not his father who upset him.

Loki shook his head, “no, I am fine, don’t worry.” He sighed internally and took a drink from a passing waitress. Thanos didn’t press like usual and Loki was glad about that.

Thor walked up to them and smiled, “hey Loki, did you eat already?” He offered him a plate and Loki gladly took some of the finger food and popped it into his mouth.

He really liked being pampered by his two boyfriends and enjoyed the few rare moments where they were not fighting or bickering.

Thor ate too and had a nice chat with Byleist who knew about Loki’s lover situation and to his surprise, didn’t judge him too much. He guessed because he hoped to hook Thor up with Helblindi because for some reason he thought they would make a cute couple.

Loki smiled and leaned against Thanos who had an arm around him, “are you tired prince?” Loki chuckled and looked up at him, “a bit, the stress earlier really drained me.” Thanos smiled and kissed him, “how about I whisk you away to our room and help you relax a bit.”

It sounded heavenly so he said goodbye to his brother and Thor before he walked away with Thanos. Just before they exited the hall he caught a glare from Jarnaxa, Byleist’s wife.

The woman had never been fond of him and Loki returned the feelings. She disliked him for his choices and he disliked her because she was a bitch.

Loki smiled sweetly at her before he and Thanos exited the party and went to catch a taxi.

They got into the car and sat down, giving the driver the address so he knew where to take them. Loki suddenly felt all the exhaustion from the day catching up to him and he sighed looking outside.

“What are you thinking little prince?”

Loki smiled, “a lot has happened in these past three months.” Thanos hummed, “yes indeed, but not all of it was bad right?” Loki nodded and leaned against him as he thought about everything that had happened up until now.

~*~

Loki was almost ready to run away screaming when he saw Gast but he couldn’t, his parents knew what he had done to Loki but while his mother was tense around the man, Laufey was carefree and still convinced about his innocence.

It was what had teared their family apart in the end.

Loki swallowed as he shook the man’s hand and almost winced from the firm grip. En Dwi Gast had always been a strong man and his age didn’t change that one bit.

“Oh my you ah you have grown Loki. You, you are a young man now.”

For a short moment Loki hoped that this would make him lose interest in him but the smile and the hungry look in the man’s eyes told him the truth.

“Well it have been a few years,” was all he could say before he pulled his hand back and stepped back to his mother’s side. She put a hand on his back and Loki knew she tried to offer him support but it didn’t really help.

After all, if she really wanted to help she would have never let that man into her house.

Laufey smiled and clapped his hands, “now dinner should be ready soon, darling would you be so kind to check?” Farbauti sighed and left the room but not before giving Gast a warning glare.

Loki wanted to go with her but his father quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled, “En did I tell you that Loki is back into modelling? He had his first photoshoot not too long ago.”

Gast cooed at that and Loki cringed internally, “really? Well those are great news!” He clapped his hands enthusiastically and smiled at them both, “I will work with Byleist on a new collection and I am eager to see you work with us Loki.”

He smiled at him, “after all it has been a while since I took decent photos of you.” Loki wanted to slap the man and curse him out but he didn’t, he just glared at him but didn’t dare to say anything. His father made it clear years ago that this man meant more to him than his own son.

They were called in for dinner and it was a tense affair, at least on Farbauti’s and Loki’s part. He excused himself after desert and quickly rushed to his room to pack his things.

He needed to get out of this place, he couldn’t stay when Gast was here, he was terrible and scared him on a level, he didn’t want to think too hard about.

Just as he threw a bunch of clothes into his suitcase, his door opened and closed.

Loki looked up and paled.

En Dwi Gast smiled at him, locking the door. He was trapped.

“My, my what a, what a fine young man you have become. I hoped to see the sweet boy again, but I have to admit I like it, you know ah the new look.”

He walked up to Loki who was frozen in shock and fear.

Gast reached out and almost gently wrapped his long fingers around his throat just as he used to do when they both were younger.

“Say my name, little Loki.”

Loki blinked away few tears, “E-En Dwi.”

The older man chuckled and shook his head, tightening his grip, “no, you know what I want to hear. Say my name Loki.” Loki whimpered, “Grandmaster.”

The man smiled and leaned in to, maybe kiss him, as a knock sounded from the door, “Loki are you alright?” They both tensed but Loki knew what he had to do, “yes mom I will leave soon, could you call a taxi for me?”

Farbauti sighed, “already? Ah well I understand, I will do so darling.” They could hear her walk away and the Grandmaster exhaled, “well that was close.”

He chuckled and let go of Loki before walking back to the door. He unlocked it and smiled back at the boy, “now, I expect to see more from you from now on. Don’t go too far Loki, you know I will find you.”

Loki opened all the windows in his apartment and took a deep breath. The air tasted stale but that wasn’t very surprising seeing that no one had been there for a while.

He turned to walk into the bedroom where Thor had placed his suitcases. His boyfriend smiled at him, “I am glad you are back Loki.”

“Me too,” he replied with a smile as he kissed his cheek and turned to the cases. He opened them and began to put his clothes away.

Thor watched for a while before pulling out his phone, “should I order some pizza? I bet Tony will give us a discount.” Loki snorted, “that would be good but I am in the mood for spring rolls.”

Thor chuckled and nodded, “sounds good to me and tomorrow I shall cook.” Loki chuckled and shook his head as Thor left the room to order for them.

Loki sighed and put a hand on his throat, he could still feel the man touching him and he hated it. He swallowed and sighed before he put the last of his clothes away and pulled his phone out too.

Byleist had sent him a message and he sat down on the bed to read it. He frowned and rubbed his throat absently.

“Well I ordered like twenty spring rolls and some noodles, does that sound good?”

Thor chuckled as he walked back in, “Loki? Are you alright?” Loki looked up and shrugged, “kind of I guess. My brother texted me.”

Thor sat down next to him and put an arm around him since he sensed his distress, “so? What is wrong?” Loki sighed, “he is offering me a proper contract to model for him and I am really not sure if I want to do that.”

His boyfriend kissed his cheek, “then don’t, he will understand if you explain it to him.” Loki sighed, “the thing is I quit working for Svadilfari but I still need to earn money, I mean I cannot live of Thanos forever. I know he wouldn’t mind but I would and this is an easy job for me.”

Thor sighed and pulled Loki into his lap, “Loki I love you and I am glad you quit on Svad but if you don’t want to model that is also okay, I will support you and so will the big guy. We are here for you.”

He kissed his cheek again, “how about we eat, have some really filthy sex and sleep. After we blow of some steam everything will look different and I am sure you will be able to make a decision.”

Loki squinted his eyes at him, holding back a smirk, “how filthy?” Thor grinned, “as filthy as you want, but please change the sheets before we start because I think they are still stained from our last encounter.”

Loki snorted and slapped his arm before he pulled him into a deep kiss.

~*~

Loki yawned and Thanos smiled at him, “tired darling?” Loki nodded, “you have no idea, can you carry me to bed?” Thanos chuckled, “you know I would.”

Loki stretched and got out of the taxi, “yeah and I will be embarrassed.” He waited until Thanos paid the driver before he took his hand and walked into the hotel with him.

It was a really nice place and he liked it here.

They walked to the elevator and took it up to their floor and just a few meters from the door Thanos handed Loki the key card and swept him off his feed, carrying him bridal style.

Loki chuckled but also blushed a bit, “Thanos! Let me down I was joking.” Thanos laughed and smiled at him, “I know but I like how you look in my arms.”

Loki rolled his eyes, his face still burning bright red as he unlocked the door for them and Thanos carried him inside. He kicked the door shut behind him and Loki chuckled as he saw roses and champagne in the living room of their small suite.

“Oh my now I feel like a princess.”

Thanos smiled and carried him to the bed, “I had this arranged for us, to celebrate. Now stay put until I get us two glasses.”

Loki smiled and watched him go. He quickly sat up and undressed, putting on a fluffy white robe and lighting the candles in the room. He liked the idea Thanos had and so he sprawled over the bed, waiting for him to return.

Thanos walked in shortly after Loki had settled and smiled at him, holding two flutes of champagne.

“Didn’t I say, stay put?”

Loki shrugged and sat up, taking one flute, “I do what I want darling, you should know best.” Thanos let out a rumbling laugh and nodded, “true that.”

He gently clinked their glasses and they both took a sip before kissing. Loki moaned into the kiss and placed a hand on the back of Thanos’ neck, to deepen the kiss.

Thanos growled and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“Greedy,” he said with a rumble in his voice and Loki chuckled, “well you spoiled me, obviously.” Thanos smiled and emptied his glass before he put it away; Loki did the same and looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

Thanos chuckled, “so greedy.” He gently cupped his cheek to kiss him, before he undid the belt of Loki’s robe. It opened without resistance and he ran the tips of his fingers up and down his torso.

Loki let out a moan and a sigh, as he looked at him with lust filled eyes. Thanos pushed the robe off his shoulders and threw it aside before kissing him again, “are you in the mood for some gentle love or do you want to do it rough?”

Loki smiled and gasped as Thanos nipped on his throat, “I ah I always wanted to do something special should I ever have a lover while I am in such a hotel.”

Thanos smiled at him, “that sounds ominous, tell me about it.” Loki chuckled but blushed as he leaned in and whispered into his ear. For a moment Thanos was quiet then a smile appeared on his face, “I am intrigued.”

Loki chuckled nervously and pulled out a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. Thanos took it and kissed him again, “turn over darling.”

~*~

The view from their room was stunning, the lights of the city beautiful and though it was too bright to see any stars, Loki could see the moon above them.

The glass fogged under his breath and he let out a loud moan pushing his hands on the cool surface.

“Open your eyes darling, you wanted to have a view while getting screwed.”

Loki gasped as Thanos thrusted into him, almost pushing him up all the way against the large glass door of their balcony. He looked over his shoulder at his lover, “and you wanted to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name, I guess we both said things in the heat of the moment.”

He smirked and Thanos’ eyes darkened.

“Oh you will regret that.”

Loki yelped as Thanos grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling his head back to pull him into a rough kiss. They both moaned into the kiss and Thanos chuckled as Loki arched his back to push his chest against the glass door.

Thanos chuckled, “you can be such a slut Loki.” Loki grinned at him, “so? You like it, now give me more.”

With a low growl Thanos put a hand on the back of his head to push Loki’s face against the glass too. He picked up the speed and now the boy was gasping with each thrust.

Loki was close and thank god Thanos didn’t slow down he pounded into him so hard he actually feared that the glass would shatter but luckily it didn’t.

With a loud moan Loki came and Thanos followed soon after.

Loki was basically sticking to the window and he was positive that they would need a spatula to get him off it but after he caught his breath Thanos simply picked him up and carried him to the bed.

He lay Loki down before quickly grabbing a nice and fluffy towel to wipe them both clean. Loki sighed in content and snuggled against Thanos as he finally slipped into bed next to him.

“Do you mind if I just fall asleep?”

Thanos kissed his head, “not at all dear you had a long day.” Loki nodded and smiled as he fell asleep slowly. Thanos just smiled and held him before also falling asleep.

~*~

Loki smiled at Sigyn and let out a dramatic sigh, “you beat me again.” The redheaded girl grinned at him, “of course I did, you really suck at that game.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “maybe I just let you win each time.” The girl put down her controller and smirked at him, “no you just suck.”

The two kids looked up as Laufey entered the room, “alright you two, Mr Gast is here so get ready.” They nodded and went upstairs and into different bathrooms.

They changed into the clothes that were hanging there and walked out almost at the same time. Sigyn wore a nice green dress which was a bit revealing in his opinion; after all she was only fourteen, as was he.

Loki still smiled at her and offered his arm to her, “you look good.” Sigyn snorted, “and you like a gentleman.” Both kids grinned and went to the garden where the stage was already set.

The adults were waiting for them and beaming at the teens, letting out statements of how adorable they were. Loki smiled and enjoyed the attention as did his friend.

The adults fussed over them but all stopped when a man walked up to them. He was very tall and thin, his hair dark with some grey in it which he didn’t try to hide. The man wore some dark dress pants and a weird colourful shirt and sunglasses.

He was followed by three assistants two carrying his gear while one of them balanced a clipboard, a tray of coffee and phone. She was talking to someone on it but the man ignored her.

He pushed his sunglasses up and his piercing eyes found Loki making him feel naked and exposed under his gaze.

“Mr Gast!” his father loudly proclaimed, walking over to him immediately to shake his hand and lead him to his son.

“Loki this is En Dwi Gast he is the best photographer in the world. He just has this eye for fashion. His work is amazing.”

Loki chuckled and shook Gast’s hand, “nice to meet you, clearly my father is in love with you so I will not try to keep you two apart.”

The man smiled and looked at him, squeezing his hand before finally letting go, “ah I ah I like your spirit and your mouth. We will have a lot of fun together.”

Loki laughed and his father smiled, “Loki will hear your every word En, he is a good boy and a very good model.” The tall man nodded, “I am sure he is.”

Loki shivered involuntarily at the grin but didn’t know why. The man seemed nice and professional enough but his eyes were just staring into the very bottom of his soul and it unsettled him greatly.

~*~

Loki woke with a groan as his alarm went off. He put his hands on his face and thankfully Thanos turned it off.

He let out a breath, “is it morning already?” His boyfriend chuckled, “if you want to call it that, it is six am. I would call that the middle of the night.”

Loki whined, “why so early?” Thanos sat up, “so you can catch your flight in time darling, now get up or I will throw you out of bed again.”

Loki mumbled a curse under his breath before getting up and into the bathroom. He took a quick, cold shower before getting dressed in some simple jeans and a black shirt that said “Time to get swifty”.

Thanos also got ready and together they went to grab a quick breakfast but neither of them had much of an appetite this early in the morning.

After they had each a cup of coffee they went to pack their luggage and got into the car in front of the hotel. Inside was a barely conscious Thor who mumbled a greeting before falling asleep again, his brother Byleist and the driver.

Together they rode the car to the airport and got onto the plane. The journey was quiet and no one was really in the mood to speak.

Thor slept most of the trip and even Thanos fell asleep halfway through the flight and Loki, sitting between them was being their pillow.

He was playing a bit on his phone but also nodding off once in a while. It was a long trip from Europe to New York and he was glad when it was finally over.

Loki didn’t go to Thanos place but straight to his and fell into his bed to sleep the rest of the day away. Thor and Thanos let him and went to their own places.

They all needed a day to recharge.

Loki was woken a few hours later by his phone. Thinking it was probably one of his boyfriends or his mother he just picked it up and placed it on his ear.

“Yeah?”

“Well ah hello cutie, how are you? Already missing me?”

Loki sat up horrified and suddenly wide awake.

“Why are you calling me?”

The Grandmaster audibly smiled, “we are working together Loki, why shouldn’t I call you?” Loki began to shiver and pulled the covers around him.

“Please leave me alone, I will send my boyfriends after you.”

The man laughed, “for what? I haven’t done anything wrong, the things I did to you are in the past.” Loki hissed at him, “you are despicable and I will not let you do anything to me ever again.”

The Grandmaster laughed again, “Loki ah we both know that this is a lie.”


	2. Lasting impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, honestly I am sorry, I really don't know why this chapter was so hard to write.  
> I know where I want to go with this story but I seem to be unable to get it written down.  
> So once again sorry

“Why are you always looking so sour when we are out?”

Loki looked at his brother and shrugged, “must be your moustache.”

Helblindi rolled his eyes, recently he had decided to let his beard grow and now he had this weirdly shaped moustache that happened before the rest of the beard caught up with the growth.

“Seriously Loki, ever since you came back home to mom and dad you are having these depressive phases. It is concerning.”

Loki sighed and looked into his drink. They were at one of Helblindi’s favourite bars and both of them had decided to take a rather colourful cocktail.

The older brother sighed, “Loki you can talk to me, come on what is wrong? Is one of your boyfriends annoying you?” Loki shook his head, “no everything is fine, I love them and they are really trying to not kill each other.”

Helblindi chuckled, “must be really hard for them.”

He let his gaze wander through the bar and sighed again, “is it because of the job? I know Byleist can be a pest but just tell him off, he earns enough money to dry his tears with a few hundreds.”

Loki chuckled at this image, “sure but that is not the problem either.” He hesitated, “do you remember Gast?” Helblindi groaned, “oh please how could I not? Father is always talking about him and how great he is. I bet if he was gay he would bend over for him each time they meet.”

He shook his head and took another sip of his drink, “though I think he does that anyway.” Loki laughed, he liked spending time with his older brother, he was easy to be with but since he was basically the CEO in training he was so busy that they maybe met up once a month.

Loki smiled at his brother. Of the three of them Helblindi had always been the most down to earth one. He had never taken any shit from anyone and Loki had labelled him badass early in his life.

Hel had found out he was gay when he was fifteen and had never tried to hide that fact from anyone. His father had not been thrilled but no one else had really cared. Of course he had been bullied in school for that or at least they tried to.

Hel was a tall boy, fast and surprisingly strong so after the first guy had tried to touch him inappropriately to prove what a fag he was, yeah teenagers don’t make sense, Hel had just broken his arm.

After a week of suspension for the both of them no one had dared to mess with him ever again. Loki had been so proud and amazed by his brother.

He looked at him with a smile, “thanks for that image brother. I will never get that out of my head now.” His brother laughed and raised his glass to him before taking a large swing from it and finishing it.

Loki did the same and to their surprise two more glasses appeared on their table. They both blinked in surprise before looking up to the man who had put them there.

It was a tall man with dark blond hair, almost brown and nice blue eyes that looked oddly familiar to Loki. The man smiled at the brothers and Helblindi suddenly looked a bit flustered.

“Thank you?” was all that Loki could say and the man looked at Loki.

“I couldn’t pass on the opportunity to have a reason to walk to your table.”

Helblindi smiled at him, “oh you can always come to my table, beautiful stranger.” Loki almost groaned at that, as much as he loved his brother, his flirting was always way too obvious.

The man laughed and shook Helblindi’s hand, “Balder nice to meet you.” Helblindi eagerly shook his hand almost devouring him with his eyes and while Loki rolled his.

He stood, “well then brother it was fun thanks for the treat.” Helblindi looked a bit surprised but then he understood and nodded at him. Balder didn’t pass on that opportunity and sat in Loki’s empty spot, taking the second drink.

Loki shook his head as he left the place and stood a while on the sidewalk. He was always worried that something might happen but since Maw was gone and he had two mob bosses and Thor on his side he really felt safe outside.

With a smile Loki made his way down the street. He hummed a bit ignoring the drunks and night owls around him. He was content with himself and smiling.

Suddenly there were steps behind him and he turned to glance over his shoulder. He relaxed when he saw that it was a tall dark haired woman.

Loki resumed his casual walk until she was right next to him.

He glanced at her and to his surprise she was staring right at him. Surprised and a bit freaked out he blinked at her before he asked, “uh hello, can I do something for you?”

The woman still looked at him, “I-I think I am being followed.” Loki was even more surprised by that, “oh should I call you a taxi and wait with you?”

The woman grabbed his arm and nodded, “yes please.” Loki smiled somewhat tense but nodded and pulled out his phone. Something about her was off but he didn’t say anything.

He looked around and spotted a few guys that looked their way. Her story somewhat checked out but he was still not sure about her.

Loki finished his call and looked at her, “may I ask your name?” The woman smiled at him, “Hela and you?” Loki looked around for the taxi, “Loki, so do you know these guys?”

Hela grimaced, “I think they are friends with my ex, sorry to bother you Loki but I am really scared.” Loki gave her a smile and looked into her eyes. He didn’t found fear in them, he only found dark emptiness and that scared him more than anything.

“No problem Hela, ah there is the taxi.”

He waved the car down and opened the door for her, “now have a safe journey.” She wanted to say something but he closed the door and immediately turned to leave. That woman seriously creeped him out.

Shaking his head he walked away. He thought about getting his own taxi but he wanted to take the walk. He quickly got to his apartment and went into the building.

He briefly wondered if Thor was still awake but before he could knock on his door someone grabbed his hair and placed a hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

“One word and you are just a stain on the floor fag.”

Loki narrowed his eyes; though he was scared as hell he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that insult. Fag? Really?

“I have a message for you; leave the Odinson alone, it will not end well for you.”

Loki was seriously confused but the person who had grabbed him, threw him forward and he hit the door hard with his forehead. With a groan he stumbled backwards only to land on his ass.

He was a bit dizzy and rubbing his forehead as the door opened and Thor walked outside, “what? Loki? What are you doing?” He took a look at the red spot on his forehead and frowned.

“Are you drunk?”

Loki shook his head, “no I am not, I was attacked.” Thor raised an eyebrow, “oh but you smell like alcohol and well you stumble when you are drunk.”

Loki gave him a stern look, “Thor I am not drunk someone grabbed me and told me to leave you alone, then smashed my face into your door.”

Thor suddenly frowned.

He picked up his boyfriend and carried him inside so Loki could sit on the couch. He didn’t know who would threat Loki like that but he was sure he would find out.

“Tell me everything that happened today and I mean everything.”

He went to get Loki a cold package and with a quiet thank you, Loki put it against his forehead. What really disturbed him about that encounter was that the attacker had been female, the voice had clearly indicated this.

Loki looked at Thor and gave him a summary of his day. His boyfriend sat there, watched him and listened with a stern expression. After Loki finished he sighed, “alright I need details, the guy who hooked up with your brother, what was his name?”

Loki took a sip of the drink Thor had gotten him earlier, “his name was a Ba-Balder? Yes I think it was Balder.” Thor’s expression darkened, “I see and the woman you helped?”

Loki took another sip, he was so bad with names most of the time. He sighed, “I don’t know Helen? She was tall with dark hair.”

Thor gritted his teeth, “Hela.” Loki nodded, “ah yes that was it, Hela but I didn’t really talk to her, she was creepy so I made sure I was getting the hell out of there.”

Thor hugged him, “which was the right call, she is very dangerous.” Loki raised an eyebrow and sighed, “look ah this is a bit…complicated. Hela is my older Sister and Balder is also my older brother but he is younger than Hela. They both work for my father Odin.”

He rubbed his face, “did you meet someone named Tyr too?” Loki shook his head, “no, definitely not.” Thor nodded, “good he is a bastard, dangerous and crazy.”

Loki nodded, “ah I see well now that you say it I think it was your sister who attacked me, the voice was female but she was so strong.”

Thor chuckled, “you have no idea darling. She can be a monster if she wants to. I mean she is family and I love her but she is also crazy.”

Loki just nodded, “I see. Should I be worried?” Thor grimaced and shrugged, “I will deal with it darling. Don’t worry about it.”

He kissed his cheek and smiled at him, “how about we cuddle a bit.” Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and with a chuckle the big man just carried him to bed.

~*~

Loki smiled as he greeted Mr Gast and Laufey shook his hand with a brilliant smile.

“Ah the ah young Mister Laufeyson and the old Mister Laufeyson.”

Laufey laughed and Loki snickered a bit.

“Good morning En Dwi, are we too early? No one seems to be here.”

The older man shook his head, “no everyone is a bit late, but it doesn’t matter I am an old school artist I can do things on my own.”

Laufey nodded, “well then I would love to stick around but I have an important meeting, Loki behave and do as Mr Gast tells you.”

Loki nodded, “yes father I will be good.” Laufey and En Dwi shook hands again and Laufey left. The look on the older man’s face was hard to decipher for Loki but it almost seemed hungry.

“Well my team will be here in a few minutes but I will show you what you are going to wear today.”

He led Loki over to a rack where mostly light summer clothing and a few bathing trunks hung. Loki wasn’t too comfortable showing too much skin but he knew that this was part of being a model.

“Looks good,” Loki said and reached out to touch the fabric. The man watched him with eagle eyes and a weird smile on his face.

Gast reached out and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder which made him looked at him, “you will look great in these, I personally chose most of it.”

They didn’t get the chance to talk more since now the crew rolled in and business as usual went down. Loki’s hair and skin routine got done and then he got dressed in one outfit after another.

Gast was an efficient man who know how to give clear instructions and shoot was done without much hassle.

The last shot was Loki in just a pair of black bathing trunks that went down mid-thigh and were fitting just perfect. He was holding a volleyball and as Gast was done he clapped his hands.

“Ah everyone should be proud, we-we all did well and deserve a pat on the back, yes, yes pat yourself.”

Loki looked at them awkwardly but this appeared to be normal so he just shrugged and gave the ball to an assistant before walking of the stage to get dressed again.

En stopped him with a smile, “one second young man, I need to talk to you, everyone else, pack up.” Loki waited patiently but took the robe a woman offered him and put it on so he wasn’t half naked anymore.

En talked with him about upcoming shoots and events and about how he wanted Loki to do most of those shoots. Loki listened to him and politely nodded once in a while.

What he said sounded exciting and he was looking forward to some of those shoots. The money he earned with them was all his and he put everything on a bank account for his future.

This would give him a nice pillow to rest on for a while.

Loki didn’t notice how the crew had already left and was a bit surprised to find himself alone with the older man. Gast shrugged it off and told Loki to just go and change.

Loki went to a small dressing room and took off the robe and hung it before turning to where his clothes lay as the door opened.

He turned around a bit bewildered as Gast entered the room, he had this weird smile on his face again. Loki just blinked, “uh excuse me I was about to change.”

The older man nodded and closed the door, “I know, go ahead.” Loki frowned, he may only be fourteen but he wasn’t stupid.

“Leave and I might.”

Gast chuckled and walked up to him, putting both of his hands on his shoulders, “why so tense? I will not tell anyone about this and you won’t either.”

Loki swallowed, “a-about what?”

The man leaned in and kissed him. Loki’s eyes widened and he jumped backwards, effectively hitting the wall. He stared at the photographer in shock.

Gast didn’t seem pleased with that, “I expect you to kiss me back Loki. This ah this was very rude.” Loki opened his mouth to scream but the man quickly placed a hand over his mouth and pushed him against the wall.

Loki panicked and began to struggle but the man smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on his temple, “one word to anyone and you will pay. That friend of yours, she is a real sweetheart you know.”

Loki froze and looked at him in horror.

The man smirked, “so you understand, now give me a kiss.”

~*~

Loki woke with a slight headache and groaned as he tried to silence the alarm on his phone. He soon realized that it wasn’t his alarm but someone was calling him.

He picked it up and groggily said, “yes?”

The angry shout of his father made his ears ring, “where are you! Do you think just because you are my son I will not fire you! We are waiting for you and Mr Gast is really upset!”

Loki frowned and sat up, “what are you talking about I have the day off.” Laufey growled, “no you don’t, I sent you the details yesterday you are to come to our house right now.”

Loki sighed and went through his texts while his father was still screaming at him through the phone. He did find the text but he never read it.

He sighed, “dad I never agreed I never even read this how can you assume I will just show up? I got wasted with Hel last night and you know that, also screw that guy you know I don’t like him.”

He hung up angrily and got out of bed.

Thor was already gone so he picked up his clothes to go to his apartment and take a shower. It was probably not a good idea to snap at his father like this but he guessed that his brother would take his side.

Loki cleaned himself and got ready for the day when he received a text from Byleist. It basically said that his father was throwing a tantrum and that Gast had left in a huff. Apparently Laufey had promised this to him and the photographer was pissed that he didn’t get the shoot with Loki.

He thanked his brother for the update and made some breakfast for himself. His phone rang again and he ignored it. He was sure it was his father so he let it ring.

Loki ate his breakfast in peace but his phone rang again. He hummed along to the melody of “Be prepared” from the original lion king movie before he picked up.

“Hey Thanos what is up?”

His boyfriend chuckled, “hello darling, you seem to be in a good mood today.” Loki smiled and finished his tea, “well I got to sleep in and I managed to make my father furious without even trying.”

Thanos laughed, “sounds great. Now I am calling with a purpose.” Loki hummed, “you always are, let me guess, a special date?”

He cleaned up his breakfast and Thanos chuckled, “indeed, I am meeting up with some important people and want you on my side. Preferable in that suit I got you.”

Loki smiled, “sure thing, when will you pick me up?”

They set the details for the date and after spending the afternoon getting rid of his slight hangover Loki got dressed in a fine black suit with a white button down shirt.

He pushed his hair back so it didn’t fall into his face and put on a coat. It was already chilly outside and he loved having an excuse to wear the expensive clothing Thanos got him.

He left his apartment and went downstairs to meet up with him and after a quick kiss he slipped into the car and Thanos drove him to the event.

It was a fundraiser or something and everyone rich or important enough was attending. Tony was also there which Loki very much enjoyed until Thanos pulled him away from him so they would stop throwing insults at each other.

Thanos got caught by some people and Loki strolled away to get a drink and some food. He was content with himself until he heard someone call his name.

“Loki!”

He turned and looked very surprised as Ronan walked up to him. The man smiled and Loki did too, much more politely though.

“Hello Ronan, how are you?”

To his dismay Ronan went straight for a hug, ignoring Loki’s outstretched hand to wrap his arms around him. Loki rolled his eyes but gave him a quick pat on the back.

Ronan let go and looked him up and down, “ah you look good, well I guess you always did.” He laughed and Loki fought hard to keep his smile, “thank you.”

The man seemed to expect a bit more as a response but when he didn’t he chuckled again, “ah I heard you are with Thanos now. Is uh is that true?”

Loki nodded and took a slow sip from his drink, “yep he is my boyfriend now.” Ronan’s face fell even further and he nodded slowly.

“Ah I see. Uh well I was wondering why you weren’t working anymore.”

Loki shrugged, “I have a different job now and am very happy with my change in careers.” Ronan chuckled, “yeah career. To me it looks like you are still whoring yourself out.”

Loki paused, he hadn’t expect that shift in tone so he could just stare at his former customer. Ronan’s eyes were hard, “well it is true isn’t it? You are still selling your body, this time just other parts of you. I saw you Loki, I saw you walking the runway in London.”

Loki stared at him and his lips became a thin line.

“Did you? Well I guess I need to apologize for not noticing you.”

Ronan looked at him, “I didn’t throw money at you, this must have been it.” Loki growled internally, “you paid me for a service I performed for you, I didn’t force you to hire me. Don’t make me seem like the morally compromised one in this.”

Ronan shrugged, “I don’t, I like hookers they are an easy bunch, what I hate is someone like you who just sticks around until he can latch onto the biggest fish he can find. I mean you wouldn’t be with Thanos if he wasn’t filthy rich right?”

Loki finished his glass, “Ronan, I don’t know why you are angry, I don’t believe it is because of me but I tell you this.” He put his glass down, “you don’t get to fuck with me ever again. I am done working as a hooker and though I did enjoy my time with you I am not willing to repeat it. Now get lost before I sent Thanos after your sorry ass.”

Ronan looked at him and narrowed his eyes, “you will regret being with him Loki, then you will wish you had come to me.” Loki rolled his eyes and watched Ronan storm off.

With a sigh he went to get another glass of wine.

It was not like Loki didn’t expect to meet some of his old clients, he already had, but most of them just had politely greeted him and that was it, he had gotten a bit of small talk from Erik when he had run into him.

Loki shook his head and went to search for Thanos, suddenly he didn’t want to be alone anymore.

~*~

Odin looked up when his son entered his office, “well? How did it go?” Balder shrugged, “he is a nice guy and I think he trusts me.”

Odin nodded, “good seems like he is easier to get than Loki, Hela failed miserably.” Balder snickered at that but shrugged when his father gave him a look.

“Sorry I uh how do we proceed from here?”

The old man smiled, “well first of all you will worm your way into their family.” Balder sighed, “Thor will know about that father and I really don’t see your issue with that boy.”

Odin waved his hand, “the boy isn’t really important it is more the fact that he is a hooker and that he lied to Thor. Also I want him back in the business.”

His son sighed, “this won’t work father, you will only upset Thor, you know he is not going to come back, he will rather break than bend to your will.”

Odin gave him a look.

He knew his son very well and yes chances were small that he would give in but he had to try nevertheless. He was Odin Borson one of the most powerful men in this city.

He smiled at his second son as he stood.

Slowly he moved around the table to grab his cane and put a hand on Balder’s shoulder. His son looked at him a little annoyed.

Odin leaned on the cane, acting as if he needed it, “Thor is family Balder, and people do crazy things for their family.”

He smiled at him and walked past him and out of the office.

He took the elevator and as the doors opened he walked out into the party, immediately spotting a big man and his shorter, black haired companion.

Odin smiled and as the people cleared a path for him he walked towards Thanos.

The man turned and they smiled at each other, Thanos more politely while Odin looked a bit smug.

“Titan.”

“Borson.”

Odin chuckled, “how are you my old enemy?” Thanos smiled and put an arm around Loki’s shoulders, “not old like you.” Odin laughed and looked at Loki with his one good eye.

“Ah and you must be Loki, the guy who fucks my son.”

The boy froze like a deer in the headlights unable to do anything else but stare at him. Odin smiled, “I am Odin,” he held out his hand for Loki to shake, “Thor’s father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, Kudos or comments do a lot for me  
> If not keep reading and stay cool


	3. The Grandmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys I am back with a monster chapter 
> 
> The parts written in italic are flashbacks 
> 
> Enjoy

Loki sat in the car fuming.

He had his hands crossed and glared angrily in front of him. Thanos sighed, “I am sorry Loki.”

Loki huffed, “how do you even know him?” His boyfriend rubbed his bald head, “when I got into the business he was already on top. I worked my way up and we competed in many ways, he and Thor tried to stop me and kick me out of business several times.”

Loki nodded, “was that when Thor killed your guys?” Thanos winced a bit, “yes, it was. He did it on Odin’s order if I am correct.”

Loki leaned back in his seat and looked out of the window. He had so many mixed feelings he wasn’t even sure what he felt at all.

A large part of him was angry that he was still viewed as a whore, another part of him was disgusted by them all and an annoying voice in the back of his head told him that he was the disgusting one.

“Thanos I…I don’t.”

Thanos looked at him worried, he quickly took his hand and reached out to make Loki look at him, “Loki please we will work this out.”

Loki looked sad and confused, “can we take a break? From…from all this?” The big man looked as if Loki had just shot his beloved pet.

Now he felt even worse, he didn’t want to hurt Thanos, yes he wasn’t a good guy but neither was Thor but for some strange reason he deeply cared for the man.

“I-I am sorry it is not you I am just…overwhelmed and ah I am sorry.”

Thanos let out a breath and nodded, “if it is what you want Loki. Just please don’t use that extra time on Thor, it wouldn’t be…fair.”

Loki nodded, “I didn’t plan on doing that.” He gave him a small smile, “thank you, I promise it won’t be long.” Thanos didn’t look like he believed it, he still managed a small smile before he turned to look out of the window.

Loki let out a breath, trying not to start crying. Yes Thanos wasn’t a good guy and neither was Thor, but Loki, he was just the worst.

Thor’s lips were a thin line as Loki told him how he met his father. The blond man looked like he wanted to strangle his old man and Loki did feel a bit better by seeing that.

“I apologize for that Loki. He is an old bastard; do not feel bad about anything he said.”

Loki let out a laugh, “that is kind of hard Thor.” His boyfriend gritted his teeth and looked down, “ah yeah I am sure it is.”

Loki still felt bad, there were just so many things in his life that were currently going into a direction he didn’t at all see coming. He let out a breath, “Thor…I and Thanos are taking a break.”

Thor looked at him in shock, “what? Why?”

Loki shrugged, unable to look him in the eyes, “because I need it. There are a few things that…are a bit much at the moment and I need time and space to take care of them. Sorry for that.”

Thor blinked, “wait…are you planning on doing the same to me? Do-do you want a break from me too?” Loki swallowed and gave one quick nod.

Thor looked like Loki had just slapped him across the face. Loki didn’t know what he expected, maybe anger or him trying to talk him out of it but not this.

“I see.”

Thor stood placed a kiss on Loki’s cheek and left the apartment.

Loki sat there in shock before he finally broke down, sobbing loudly into his hands and whishing there was someone there to hold him but of course there wasn’t.

He had pushed them all away after all.

~*~

Loki sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was dressed up in rather casual wear, some thin linen trousers and a nice shirt to go along with it.

He should feel good about himself but he didn’t, not in the least.

Byleist walked up to him, “is everything okay Loki? You look like someone died.” Loki chuckled and turned around, fighting the urge to rub his face and smear his makeup.

“I-I am on a break.”

His brother gave him a rather blank stare, “a break from…?”

Loki couldn’t look him in the eyes, “my boyfriends.” Byleist was quiet for a long moment before he let out a snort, “oh my god you have become one of them.”

Loki’s head shot up and he glared at him, “I have not!”

His brother couldn’t hold it anymore he began to laugh, “you have you are one of those annoying bitches who take breaks from a relationship to,” he made air quotes and spoke in a high pitched voice, “to find yourself.”

Loki’s cheeks burned hot, “no! It isn’t like that!” He couldn’t stand his brother laughing at him so he shoved him. Byleist stumbled and crashed into a clothing rack falling to the floor with the rack and all the clothes on it.

The noise made a few people come and look at them.

Loki stood there his face pale and Byleist was on the floor groaning as two assistants and the Grandmaster walked in.

He couldn’t stand their looks and fled.

He ran out into the hall and away from them.

The photoshoot was set up in a warehouse that was turned into a set and he just went outside to get some fresh air.

Loki never wanted to lash out on his brother like this but everything just suddenly seemed too much. He hated everyone and especially himself at the moment.

He stood in front of the entrance and sighed. This was so messed up.

Loki went for his phone to call someone, he wasn’t yet sure who when he realized that this weren’t his pants and he didn’t have his phone.

He cussed loudly and shook his head.

He stood there for another minute until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Loki flinched away but the Grandmaster tightly grabbed him with a way too sweet smile.

~*~

Thor was angry.

Loki had basically broken up with him and he was quite sure it was his father’s fault.

The old man had never liked it when Thor had contact to people outside the organization but this was just madness. Angry and quite upset he paced his apartment.

For some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t the only reason for Loki’s sudden breakup. For some time now his lovely boyfriend, he still refused to believe the breakup was final since Loki said it was just a break, had acted somewhat strangely.

Once in a while Loki had come home from a shooting and had almost pushed Thor away when he went for a kiss. Thor had only half-heartedly believed Loki when he said that he was still wearing makeup and all that and didn’t feel comfortable enough to kiss him.

Thor had been so confused but had let Loki go and take a long shower. Sometimes he wondered if Loki felt dirty because of his job. He never did so when he had been an escort.

Thor shook his head and stopped.

This was something he needed to fix, he would talk to his father and his siblings, because as long as Tyr wasn’t in this, things could still be fixed.

Thor grabbed his keys and left, pausing outside the building as he saw Hela leaning against her car. His older sister wore all black as usual and a pair of big sunglasses.

Thor sighed and walked up to her, “you are creepy you know that, right?” Hela laughed and hugged him, “ah little brother, still scared of your big sister?”

She smiled at him before patting his back and getting into the car. Thor did the same and sighed. He didn’t like this, he tried so hard to not be involved with his family but they weren’t having it.

“You met Loki?”

Hela chuckled and drove off, “I did, the little hooker saw right through me. Very interesting guy if you ask me.” Thor growled, “he is not a hooker.” His sister smirked, cutting off another car so she didn’t have to wait at a light that was clearly red.

“Oh he is Thor, he lets so many people look at him and gush over him. He may not sell his ass anymore but we both know he is whoring himself out.”

Thor glared at her, “he is a model.”

Hela smirked, “that’s what I said. Anyway father is not pleased.” Thor scoffed, “father is never truly pleased and you know why.”

Hela hummed, “yeah no sex.”

Thor remained stern for all but ten seconds, he burst into laughing and his sister joined him. They laughed and Thor was almost able to remember the time when Hela had not been a crazed maniac.

Ah good times.

Hela parked next to Odin’s car in front of the mansion he once called home and got out with her. The siblings walked inside and Thor smiled at the maid that was greeting them.

She had always worked for his family and Thor was happy to see her. She smiled back and Thor went for a hug, “Hilda good to see you, how are you?”

Hilda chuckled, “Mr Odinson you are way too familiar with me.” Thor grinned, “well you took care of me when I was a kid so I think I deserve this.”

They both laughed and Hela rolled her eyes before urging Thor away. They had more important things to do.

Odin was seated in his favourite chair, it was big, intimidating and surprisingly comfortable, but it also looked like a throne. Tyr sat on a couch to Odin’s right and Balder to his left on another couch.

The two brothers never really got along and so they needed the distance the coffee table provided.

Hela sat down next to her twin brother and Thor looked at Odin.

The two men eyed each other coolly.

“Thor, good to see you,” Odin greeted politely.

Thor almost huffed, “father, brothers.” He nodded at them but didn’t take a seat, not yet. Odin looked at his son, “Thor I know you are upset. I-”

But Thor didn’t let him finish, he waved his hand at him, “spare me your excuses, you called my boyfriend, which I love mind you, out in front of your stupid little party.”

He glared at him, “don’t try to justify your actions or I might lose what little respect made me come here in the first place.” Odin didn’t look pleased. He hated it when people cut him off, even his own children.

“Thor he is not a suitable partner for you, he is with Thanos. Besides that he has a past I don’t like.”

Thor crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his father, his anger was so evident it even made his brother Tyr uncomfortable.

Odin wanted to say more but Thor cut him off again, “I don’t care! So what that he used to be an escort, I love him father and you out of all people have no right to deny me that! He is a good person and a great partner, I will not leave him just because you are a stuck up old man!”

Odin let Thor rant while Balder shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Tyr seemed to hold back laughter and Hela looked bored out of her mind.

Thor was ready to flip the table and storm off but his father just pulled a bunch of pictures out of nowhere and threw them on the table.

This caught Thor by surprise and he knitted his eyebrows together.

“What is this?” he asked as he grabbed the pictures. Odin chuckled, “your whore of a boyfriend.” Thor took the pictures and his entire body turned cold.

The pictures showed Loki with that weird photographer. Thor swallowed as he studied the pictures. The first one was showing the older man hugging Loki from behind, his head on his shoulder, hiding Loki’s face and expression.

The second showed how the man pushed him against a wall, kissing him. The only thing Thor could see was that Loki had his eyes squeezed shut.

The rest was much the same, showing Loki in various stages of nudity being either touched or kissed by the older man. Never once was there a clear view of Loki’s face and Thor was too angry to question it.

His hands were shaking and the paper was crumbling as he held on to it too tight. Now Tyr wasn’t able to hold back anymore and began to laugh.

Thor looked up and glared at his older brother, Balder shook his head and even Hela looked slightly put off by him.

“The funny thing is you, ha, you really thought he would love you. You! Out of all people.” Thor dropped the photos and Balder stood to yell at him while Hela just jumped out of the way as Thor threw himself at his brother.

Tyr was tall, the tallest of the siblings but he wasn’t nearly as big as Thor was. Thor was strong and angry but Tyr was thin, sly and dirty.

Thor threw the couch over so both of them rolled to the floor as he punched Tyr hard. The first hit caught the older by surprise, seeing as he didn’t expect Thor to aim for his chest but the second missed and Thor let out a shout as he hit the floor.

Tyr kicked Thor off who fell backwards, hitting and breaking the coffee table. Odin sighed and shook his head.

Tyr got up and Thor groaned, before getting up too. He pulled up a piece of wood ready to turn full van Helsing and push it through his brother’s heart.

“Enough!”

Thor blinked just as confused as Tyr did and both men looked at Hela. Their sister growled, “you are both stupid fucks now grab your shit Thor and go!”

Thor wanted to say something but one look of her made him drop the wood. He picked up the pictures and huffed as he stormed out of the living room.

Hela didn’t follow, she glared at Tyr, “what the fuck?”

Balder shook his head before chasing after Thor, “Thor wait, there is something you might want to know.” Thor didn’t stop he was too angry to do so.

Balder sighed, his big brother was so hot-headed it was really frustrating at times. He chased after him and grabbed Thor’s arm, “Thor, listen to me!”

Thor spun around and shoved him back, it caught both of them by surprise because Thor paused for a moment before he grabbed the front of his brother’s shirt to push him up against the wall.

“Is my pain not enough already? Do you want to add to that too brother?”

He glared and Balder was actually scared by the fury he saw in his eyes, this was very unlike Thor.

“I don’t want to hear the dirty secrets you dug out about Loki by taking his brother’s cock. I don’t care!”

Balder flinched. Hela had told him that Thor probably knew but he didn’t expect this. Still he tried.

“Thor,” Balder said calmly, “please listen to me I have reason to think that those pictures don’t show the whole truth. There is more to it than what meets the eye.”

Thor shook his head, his pain was more than evident, “no, no more. I hate you.” Balder stared at Thor in shock.

“I hate you, I hate all of you!”

Thor let go and stepped back, “why? Why can’t you just let me be happy?” Balder was stunned as he saw tears in Thor’s eyes. The last time he had seen him cry their mother had died.

Balder swallowed and hugged him tightly, “Thor please, just for a moment forget your rage and listen.” Thor held on to him and chuckled through a small sob, “I don’t think I have much of a choice right now.”

His little brother smiled and patted his back, “come on I have tea in my room.” Thor shook his head, “don’t you have something stronger?”

Balder chuckled and guided him to the stairs, “I can mix you a bloody Mary as a thank you for letting me witness how you attacked Tyr.”

The brothers laughed and went upstairs to have a long talk.

~*~

_The first time Gast had forced himself on Loki he had still been fourteen and way too scared to do anything against him._

_It had happened on that blasted trip his father had sent him on._

_They were riding his convertible and Loki was dying from his anxiety. The older man had offered Laufey to take Loki with him to, “keep him safe”._

_Loki had asked him not to and even begged his mother to not force him to go with that man but she had just looked really puzzled and asked him what was wrong with him._

_Loki didn’t answer so he was stuck with that old pervert._

_“We will have a lot of fun darling. I got permission from your parents to take you out for ice cream and such.”_

_He smiled far too brightly for him and Loki shrunk into his seat. He didn’t want him close; he didn’t want to be touched by him, or worse._

_Loki looked down on his hands, “you don’t need to do that Sir. I-I am fine with doing the job and going back home straight away.”_

_Gast gave him a look, “you know what to call me, when we are in private.” Loki swallowed but remained quiet. He wouldn’t give in this easy._

_“Loki, I want to hear you say it.”_

_The older man reached out and put a hand on Loki’s thigh, making the boy jump. Loki stared at his hand thinking about pushing him off but didn’t move._

_“Say it Loki.”_

_Loki swallowed heavily before he whispered, “Grandmaster.” The older man smiled and squeezed his thigh before putting his hand back on the wheel._

_He seemed content and Loki felt sick._

_The ride was shorter than Loki liked and to their horror they were not staying in a hotel but in a small apartment the older man had rented._

_There was no escape._

_Loki was frozen and Gast had to drag him inside because his legs refused to work and move. Once inside the older man dropped their luggage and his hands were on Loki._

_He didn’t like that, he let out a cry and tried to push him away but the man was so tall and surprisingly strong._

_“Now ah no, no reason to be so jumpy Loki, come and let me take care of you.”_

_Loki shook his head, “no, no please don’t touch me. I will tell my parents.” The man paused for a second and his eyes got piercingly cold._

_“No you won’t.”_

_Loki shrunk away from the man as he towered over him._

_“You will not say a word to anyone, your father gave you to me and I can do with you how I please. Don’t try to fight Loki, no one will believe you.”_

_He put on a disgusting smirk, “besides I am quite sure you will enjoy it immensely.”_

_Loki felt tears prickle in his eyes but he stopped his protest, he let out a soft sob as he was pulled into the nice bedroom and onto the bed._

_He didn’t think he would enjoy it and it wasn’t surprising that he actually didn’t._

_The Grandmaster didn’t mind him crying and sobbing the entire time and luckily only focused on his own pleasure. It would have been worse if Loki’s body had been forced to enjoy it._

_After the man was done they lay in bed and Loki had never felt so dirty before. He was still sobbing but his tears had dried since he had none left._

_A large hand came into his field of vision and grabbed his chin to turn his head._

_“Now my beautiful boy, did you like it?”_

_Loki swallowed and tried to find his voice. When he spoke it sounded squeaky and unsteady, “I hate you.” Gast laughed and gave him a cruel smile, “aw how sweet of you to say that.”_

_And to Loki’s horror he leaned over to force a kiss on his lips._

_The rest of the weekend was absolute horror for Loki._

_The Grandmaster just couldn’t keep his hands off him and though it was mostly innocent touches in public, while they were alone he would grope, kiss and undress Loki._

_He ignored his pleas to stop and did what he wanted._

_Loki hated his touch so much that whenever he did something to him, he would scrub himself clean after._

_Sadly though the older man never left any visible marks on him so no one knew what he was doing._

_After a while the pain went away and he was able to just close his eyes and wait him to finish while he defiled his body. It was still cruel and disgusting but almost without pain._

_When they returned home he went to his mother, telling her that the weekend had been super stressful and that he didn’t want to repeat it._

_Luckily she was very understanding and told Laufey off when he was about to book the next weekend shoot for his son. The Grandmaster wasn’t pleased of course but Loki didn’t give him a chance to get him alone again._

_He didn’t tell anyone, but he also fought back._

_In a way._

~*~

Loki nervously glanced up at the older man. He hated how his presence made him remember every bad thing he ever did to him.

He swallowed and tried to ignore the feeling of dread that spread through his body. This was just too close to their first time.

Loki sat in the older man’s car as they drove god knew where. He didn’t dare to ask and even if he knew he didn’t have his phone, it was not like he could call anyone anyway.

Gast smirked a little, “you won’t tell anyone about this, right? I mean it is not like they would believe you anyway.” Loki looked away feeling bile rising up in his mouth.

He didn’t want him to do those things to him again.

“Your father never believed it and your mother never really fought for you. So you thought the right thing to do was to become a prostitute. I mean I like I ah I really like that don’t get me wrong but uh you, you really made it too easy for me.”

Loki’s lip quivered a bit but he refused to cry. He fought down his fear and glared at his old tormentor, “you will not touch me, I will not let that happen again, I am not a kid anymore and you have no power over me.”

Gast laughed as if Loki just told him the greatest joke of all time. Loki swallowed and the bit of courage he had left him.

The Grandmaster shook his head, “Loki I have all the power over you.

Loki stared blankly at the wall.

The familiar feeling of being dirty and disgusting lingered on him and the pillow he rested on was wet with tears.

His hands were cuffed with soft leather cuffs that wouldn’t leave a mark and bound him to the headboard of the bed. The Grandmaster had forced them on him and Loki had done his best to get them off but he had again, been too weak.

The snap of a camera made him turn his head and look at the older man.

Gast smirked and snapped another picture of Loki.

“Beautiful, this will add nicely to my collection. I still have your old pictures you know.”

Loki tensed and tried to sit up but the Grandmaster straddled him and pushed him down easily.

“Please you had your fun, let me go now.”

His tormentor just chuckled, “ah Loki you always begged so prettily. I really missed that.” He checked if the cuffs were still holding properly before he grabbed Loki’s chin.

“But bad boys have to be punished and you have been a very bad boy, you ran away from me. That hurt me Loki, that really, really hurt me.”

Loki hissed, “you fucking raped me! I cannot count how many times you did it a-and now you are doing it again!” The Grandmaster raised a finger and even that made Loki flinch back, “uh that ah that wasn’t nice. Don’t you raise your voice at me sweetheart.”

He put the camera away and put both hands on Loki’s chest to rub his thumbs over Loki’s nipples. Loki turned his face away and grimaced, “stop, please just stop.” Gast laughed, “oh no my boy, you haven’t come properly yet.”

Loki shuddered deeply.

“I think it is time we right that wrong.”

Loki slowly turned his head to look at the man and fear gripped his heart, tightly.

The Grandmaster twisted his nipples rather painfully and Loki gasped loudly but there was no way for him to escape his touch. He closed his eyes again and tried to will it away but a low chuckle sent shivers down his spine.

“You will not get away this time Loki, you will come through my hand.”

He leaned down to whisper into his ear, “I will let you go if you come.”

Loki was smarter than to take that bait, he knew if he would just comply the Grandmaster would take it as an invitation to do more, so he gritted his teeth and shook his head.

Gast chuckled and got off him to kneel between his legs, “well then, have it your way.” Loki cried out when his long fingers breached him again but this time they didn’t just open him up, no he was searching.

Loki tried to bite down on his tongue as unwanted pleasure surged through him. A muffled moan escaped him and the Grandmaster laughed, “there we go.”

~*~

_Loki had been probably the only boy ever to hate the fact that it was almost summer. He didn’t want to be off school because that meant his father would send him to work with the Grandmaster again._

_He dreaded it so much._

_The last day of school Loki almost cried, he hugged Sigyn tightly and a few of his other friends and he felt like he was walking to his own execution. He was sure the man would be waiting for him, trying to get his filthy paws on him but no._

_It took him a week to do that._

_Laufey had scheduled a new shoot that would be a weeklong and to Loki’s absolute horror in London. Well London wasn’t all that bad he always had wanted to go there but both his parents and his brothers were busy and he had to go alone._

_He didn’t want, he told his mother but she didn’t fight for him this time._

_He was alone._

_He was doomed._

_When Loki thought it couldn’t get worse the Grandmaster suggested to his parents that, since it was summer and Loki off school, the boy should get the chance to relax and said he would gladly stay with him another week so they could go sightseeing._

_Loki almost broke down the second both his parents agreed._

_His suitcase was packed quickly and it felt like hours until he was finally in the Grandmaster’s private jet to go to Europe, though it took them two days to prepare._

_Loki sat in his seat staring out of the window as the man sat in front of him. The older man wore a stupid grin and Loki felt naked._

_He didn’t want him close._

_“You are so tense darling, aren’t you excited? You are going to London to a real catwalk. This is a big thing for a boy your age.”_

_Loki exhaled and looked at him, “please don’t touch me again.” Gast laughed and took a sip from the cup he received from the flight attendant._

_“Loki I am your photographer, I have to touch you.”_

_The boy hissed, sudden anger exploded and he surged to his feet, or at least he tried, he was still buckled in, in his seat._

_“Yes but not like this you-you,” he had to swallow hard before he was able to continue, “you molested me i-it really hurt.”_

_The Grandmaster watched him with an amused smirk, “well, then we just have to do it more often so you get used to it.”_

_Loki had no troubles believing Gast meant that._

_The first week was bad but nothing compared to what waited for him. Since they worked long days both of them were exhausted and besides having to shower and sleep in the same bed as Gast, nothing really happened._

_On the second week the despicable man showed what he was made of._

_It was as if he had made it his personal mission to destroy every part of his sanity, just for fun. He would take Loki’s clothes away and make him walk around naked all day._

_Loki hated each second of it and most of the time tried to either hide in another room or curl up on the couch holding a pillow in his lap._

_Gast took real glee in that and chased him around every chance he could get. He touched him, took photos and once in a while he would dress him up in certain clothes he liked._

_That however wasn’t even the worst part._

_The worst was the fact that Gast would fuck him and damn did that man have some stamina. It would begin in the morning and every few hours he would be on Loki again._

_The boy hated it, hated himself and the skin he was stuck in. He screamed and begged him to leave him alone, but of course the man didn’t listen, at some point he got annoyed so much that he just gagged Loki so he could fuck him in peace._

_Through all of this Loki went without getting hard even once and he was rather proud of himself. He would have jumped off the balcony if that had been the case._

_The Grandmaster didn’t care at all since he only focused on his own pleasure the entire time. It was good and bad at the same time but Loki was just glad that the pain went away after a while._

_Loki almost hit his breaking point when the Grandmaster had tied him to the bed, a gag stuffed into his mouth while he fucked him from behind._

_It was Loki’s favourite position because he didn’t have to look at the man and most of the time was able to tune him out, focusing on the fabric of the sheets or the hairs on his arm._

_He didn’t even really realize the man was finished up until he felt himself shiver as the cold air hit his ass. He was still covered in lube and fluids so it got cold quickly._

_Loki shifted uncomfortably but a smack on his lower back made him freeze._

_“Don’t move pet that pose is perfect.”_

_Loki blinked and went cold as he heard the snap of a camera._

_He turned his head to look at the man and indeed, the Grandmaster stood at the end of the bed, holding his camera in his hands and snapping pictures of his defiled body._

_Loki felt tears in his eyes and shook his head, pulling at the soft rope the man used to tie him up with._

_“Uh yes ah yes this is a beautiful face, show me more.”_

_Loki let out a sob, muffled by the gag and looked up to the man with teary eyes. Gast took several pictures of this before turning away and cheering to himself._

_“Perfect ah you-you are perfect dear.”_

_He grinned at him and Loki just curled up on his side._

_This was hell, it had to be, maybe he had died somewhere along the way and just had not realized it. The Grandmaster didn’t listen to his sobs and just kept babbling about the perfect picture and left him without even removing the gag from his mouth._

_Not that Loki cared at this point, he just wanted to go back home and try to get help. This was too much, he had to tell someone._

~*~

When Loki returned back to his apartment, his whole body was aching. The Grandmaster had forced three orgasms out of him before he decided to fuck his oversensitive hole again.

It was pure torture and Loki felt even more disgusting than usually.

He unlocked his apartment and entered it without looking up. He felt so miserable that he closed the door and leaned heavily against it, putting his hands on his face and letting out a muffled groan.

Why did life hate him so much?

Someone cleared his throat and Loki peeked through his fingers, Thanos and Thor sat on his couch looking at him really confused and concerned.

Loki closed his fingers and sighed.

Why did life hate him even more than he thought?

“Loki?” it was Thor’s voice that made it through to him and a gentle hand on his shoulder. Loki couldn’t hold back the sob and slid to the floor.

He heard steps and another; bigger hand gently touched his other shoulder.

“Loki love, are you hurt?”

Loki let out a series of sobs, moans and incoherent noises but not one word managed to come out of his mouth. His ears were buzzing and though he could hear their voices faintly, he didn’t hear what they said.

Strong arms picked him off the floor and he was carried away from the door. He was placed on his bed and someone undressed him. After a few heartbeats two warm bodies joined him in bed.

Loki owned a large bed but with both Thor and Thanos in there it was quite crowded but he didn’t mind. He removed his hands from his face and instead buried it in the chest of the one in front of him.

It was Thor.

He petted his head and hummed a bit while Thanos covered them all with the blanket and rubbed Loki’s back. They didn’t know what happened yet, but at the moment this didn’t matter.

Loki was in pain and no matter what, they loved him and would comfort him.

When Loki woke up he was still sandwiched between Thor and Thanos and honestly it felt great. He felt protected, loved and warm.

He wasn’t sure if he deserved it though.

“Loki?”

He looked up into Thor’s worried eyes and instantly felt bad. He moved to get up but both Thor and Thanos put an arm over him so he couldn’t sit up.

“Loki please, talk to us,” Thanos almost pleaded.

“Yes we can help you Loki, trust us,” Thor added.

Loki’s lip quivered and he squeezed his eyes shut, “if I told you, you wouldn’t want me anymore. Not that I deserve any of you anyway.”

Thanos sighed, “Loki we have been with you through quite some troubles, didn’t we? We will not abandon you just because you have problems.”

Thor nodded, “yes Loki. We love you.”

Loki closed his eyes slowly, “alright I-I will tell you but…but first breakfast, I am starving.”

Thor chuckled and kissed his forehead before getting out of bed to make Loki’s favourite omelette. Thanos also sat up and rubbed Loki’s back, “how about a nice hot shower dear?”

Loki nodded, “yes, good idea.”

He got out of bed and into the bathroom, he didn’t ask Thanos to join him and the older man didn’t insist on coming which was weirdly comforting to Loki.

After he finished his shower he went to the kitchen and took a seat in front of a nicely filled plate and gave Loki a small smile.

“Thank you.”

Thor leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee, watching Loki while Thanos sat in the other chair also having some coffee.

They were so patient that it almost hurt Loki. Once he was finished he sighed and looked at them, “so you want to know everything?”

Thor nodded, “yes please start at the beginning.” Loki chuckled and nodded, “alright you better take a seat then, because you two are in for a ride.”

Loki let out a breath and pushed his empty plate away.

“Alright the beginning, I was fourteen when I was raped for the first time.”

Thor almost dropped his cup and Thanos froze. Slowly, Thor went to sit down and the two men exchanged a look before Loki continued.

He told them what Gast did to him and even threw in some details, maybe to make sure they actually believed him. He started to cry halfway through the story but didn’t stop.

The tears were running down his face as he told them how he had reached his breaking point.

“Did you tell your parents?” Thor asked in a soft voice and Loki nodded.

“Yes I did, it didn’t went as planned to say the least.”

Thanos sighed, “please, tell us about it.”

Loki nodded and continued the tale.

~*~

_It had taken Loki four weeks and far more fucking, no raping, he finally admitted to himself what it was, to muster the strength to tell his parents._

_Their reaction was…unexpected to say the least._

_His mother stared at him in shock and disbelieve while his father glared at him. It was obvious he didn’t believe him._

_Farbauti swallowed and gingerly went over to Loki to hug him, “my poor boy, I am sorry.” To her it now made sense, everything did._

_“That is why you have been so quiet and distant lately. I am so sorry you had to go through this.”_

_Loki hugged her back sobbing into her shoulder, he soaked up all the affection she was willing to give him. Laufey just scoffed, “are you really believing him? I know En Dwi he would never do that, he is a genius.”_

_Loki looked up at his father, “yes and he used that genius to take pictures of me, naked.” His mother gasped and Laufey’s brow twitched, “so what? You are a model, at some point all of you get naked in front of the camera.”_

_Farbauti gaped at her husband, “he is fourteen! Only a child!” Laufey licked his lips and shrugged, “he will be fifteen soon, so it is not that big of a deal.”_

_“Not that big of a deal!”_

_Loki just stood and left them to argue._

_He felt numb and stupid. This was bad and he knew what had been done to him was wrong so why didn’t they believe him? Why would they choose to ignore what he said?_

_Well at least his mother believed him, but most of the time she gave in to his father if he just pushed enough._

_There wasn’t much hope for him anyway._

_He went to his room and sat on his bed, looking around. The numbness didn’t leave and had no idea what he should do. Most kids his age had hobbies like, drawing, writing or comic books._

_He just liked to read and everything else about him was him being a model._

_What else was there?_

_He buried his face in his hands._

_He was alone and lost._

_Loki let out a breath and an idea sparked in his head, yes he was alone and lost but not stupid. His teachers always tried to get him to do more in school, so maybe he should._

_Making a quick decision Loki stood and went to his brother’s room, Helblindi had a rather decent computer and he was on vacation with Byleist so he wouldn’t know._

_Loki wiped the remaining tears off his face and opened the search engine, if no one would come to his aid, he would do it himself._

_Both Farbauti and Laufey had been surprised when they received letters from five very prestigious schools that Loki had applied for._

_After their fight Farbauti had taken Loki on a vacation to her parents, but they had to return when school was about three weeks away._

_Loki had just smirked when they had stared absolutely stunned at the letters. All five schools were far away from their home and Loki was admitted to all of them._

_He picked the one farthest away from them and told his parents to enrol him there, Laufey didn’t argue but Farbauti wasn’t happy. She didn’t want her baby to go so far away._

_Loki didn’t care what she or Laufey wanted, he would have gone farther but this was the best he could have come up with in such a short time. He was adamant to go._

_Loki briefly wondered if the Grandmaster would come after him but he doubted it. He was running away, with style._

~*~

Loki sighed, “well and that is how I basically moved out from home. No matter how many times I returned home from school I would never feel welcome there again. I am on my own still.”

Thor had this soft, heartbroken expression on his face as he reached out to pull Loki into a hug, “you are not alone Loki.” Thanos nodded and rubbed his back until Thor let go and he could hug Loki too.

Loki was glad that they didn’t look at him with pity. He couldn’t stand being pitied. Thanos let go of him to look down into his eyes, “what did you do when you graduated?”

Loki sighed, “my father was still mad that I pretended that Gast had raped me and so I left for good. He wanted me to come back and work with the family again but I hid well. I was eighteen and quite pissed.”

Thor chuckled at that and Loki cracked a small smile, “I went to live with someone I knew from my old school, Amora. She lived in your apartment before she moved away. She introduced me to Svadilfari who hired me.”

Thanos looked a bit surprised, “you wanted to work for him?” Loki gave him a cold look, “yes I was never forced and I liked it most of the time. The money was good and it helped me to get control back over my life and body.”

Both of his boyfriends shared a look before focusing on him again.

“Yes it is true, sounds stupid but that’s how it is.”

Thanos looked at Loki, “love, you are so smart and educated, why do you stick to prostitution and being a model? You could be so much more.”

Loki shrugged, “you are so smart and educated Thanos, why do you stick to being a criminal? You could be so much more.” Thor snorted and Thanos sighed, “Loki I am not judging you. I would love to see you make something of yourself.”

Loki stood to go wash his face, “I was happy Thanos.” He went to the bathroom and Thor exhaled, “oh fuck I know this sounds weird but I am so happy right now.”

Thanos slowly nodded, “yes it would really have hurt if he cheated.” Thor pulled the pictures out he had gotten from his father and placed them on the table, “yes, but now we know why we never see his face on them.”

Both men glared at the pictures and looked up as Loki returned.

The poor boy froze when he spotted them, “wha-what is that?” Thor wore a grim expression, “I have to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it   
> I will write more once i am back from my vacation in Japan!   
> Hopefully I will have a lot of inspiration and want to write. 
> 
> Please leave your thought in the comments below.  
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and leave a comment down below.  
> I am eager to read them.


End file.
